


Help from Thor

by LorenOlson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, maybe a little plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Loki is in heat but doesn't know he is in heat, and asks for help from the only person he knows can help him. Sexual interactions ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Loki are supposed to be kinda young in this fic (Loki would mentally and physically be at 16 and Thor at 18) so the Underage tag is just for caution.
> 
> This is such an old fic, but I've finally gotten up the courage to post this! This is my first fic on AO3, so, take it with a grain of salt.

Thor was waken from his sleep by someone shaking him. Hands grabbing at his arm, and the quiet calling of his own name,  
"Thor? Thor?" 

He groaned and said,  
"mmm- what?" 

The shaking stopped, and he rubbed his eyes. He opened them, but it was completely dark.  
"Hold on a second-" 

he said, as he grasped at the darkness for his candle and flint and steel. He managed to light the candle, and there was Loki, kneeling at his bedside. He set the candle on his nightstand, and asked, 

"Loki?" 

Loki replied,  
"yes, it's me." 

Thor asked in confusion,  
"Loki, it's really early. Why are you awake?" 

"I don't know. But I was in the middle of a wet dream. And when I woke up something got triggered. And now-" 

"you need my help," 

Thor responded. Loki hung his head, ashamed. Then he nodded yes, his cheeks reddening. Thor said, 

"well come on. Sit down next to me." 

Loki nodded and gracefully climbed up onto the bed, settling himself down on top of the sheets. Thor asked him,  
"well, what would you like me to do?" 

Loki bit his lip and said,  
"well... I was wondering, if you could, umm... I'm a little uncomfortable asking, but..." 

Thor said,  
"it's okay. I think I know." 

"Thank you, brother,"  
Loki said. He cleared his throat and timidly held out a vial of liquid. Thor took it from him and set it down on his nightstand. He took off his trousers and pulled his shirt off, throwing them to the side. He turned back to see Loki staring at his bare chest and biting his lip. He smiled at Loki and took him in his arms, gently laying him down and laying his head on a soft pillow. He found the tie on Loki's robe and untied it, gazing upon Loki's form. He was very hard and precum was dripping from his slit. Thor said,  
"oh, Loki..." 

Loki said,  
"yes, I know. I just woke up and this happened." 

Thor pulled Loki's robe from his shoulders as he said,  
"you still haven't figured out what has been causing it?" 

Loki answered,  
"no, I haven't. It's happened to me ever since I was of age." 

Thor looked at him and said,  
"well, go on. Spread yourself and I'll prepare you." 

Loki nodded his head and spread his legs. Thor got in between them, and grabbed the vial from the nightstand. Loki laid back and looked at the ceiling as Thor uncorked it and dipped his fingers in. He set it back on the nightstand and used his dry hand to gently push one of Loki's legs a little farther apart from the other. He brushed his fingertip against his brother's tight entrance. 

He inserted the tip of his forefinger, then pushed it in a little deeper. Loki whimpered a bit but then sighed and relaxed, Thor slowly moving his forefinger in and out of Loki's hole. He added a finger and picked up the speed, just gently scissoring his fingers in and out. Loki closed his eyes and moaned a little, gently grasping at the sheets under him, balling up bits of it in his fists. 

He pulled his legs back, bending his knees and spreading his legs a bit wider, then he began moving himself back and forth on Thor's fingers. Thor added a third finger and Loki stopped his grinding, pushing his legs outward and kicking at the sheets. He leaned back again and bit his lip, suppressing a moan.  
Thor crooked his fingers and pushed into Loki's prostate, making him moan. Loki brought one hand up and there was a small flash at the door. A sound spell. He didn't want to have to use one, but it was becoming more and more obvious that he did. He brought his hand back to the sheets and squeezed at the sheets again. Thor withdrew his fingers and Loki sighed. 

He got the vial again and poured some of the liquid into his hand, being generous of the amount he was pouring out. Not too much but a little more than necessary. He put the vial back and reached down to stroke his length, just enough to apply the lubricant. Loki looked back at Thor and said, his voice quiet,  
"Thor, please be gentle. You know I'm very sensitive and I just don't want to get hurt." 

Thor looked back to Loki and said,  
"oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I'll be very gentle. You know I always am." 

Loki said,  
"thank you,"  
and leaned back again. Then Thor stopped stroking himself, and he got on his knees. He lifted up his brother's backside, and pulled him closer. Loki pulled the pillow with him so that he could still rest his head upon it. Thor rested his hands on his brother's thighs and lined up his cock with his entrance, the tip of it brushing Loki's hole. He brought one hand up to run his fingers through Loki's hair, before slowly and gently pushing inside. 

Loki gasped as Thor pushed the head of his cock into Loki's hole, trying not to tighten around it, Loki attempted to relax the muscles around it and go limp. Thor pushed in a bit further, going in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside Loki. He stayed there for a moment, letting Loki get used to it. He moved the one hand that was in Loki's hair, and began to stroke his fingers through Loki's raven locks. 

Thor could tell, even in the dim light, that he was as beautiful as ever. His lovely pale skin, his emerald green eyes, his elegant form, he couldn't help but fall in love. He slowly began to draw out and push back in, Loki digging his fingernails into the bed sheets. He was quietly whimpering and trying desperately not to be too loud.  
Thor knew Loki wasn't confident of his own magic, he didn't think the sound spell would work. But Thor knew it would. He was gently pushing in and out of Loki, keeping the movement slow and gentle. But as he looked back at Loki, he caught something dark and discolored on his lip. He brushed one of his hands along his brother's jawline, and asked,  
"Loki, what have you done?" 

Loki stopped biting his lip and Thor quickly realized, in a desperate attempt to keep quiet, Loki had bitten down on his lip so hard he had drawn blood. He leaned forward, so that his face was closer to Loki's. He said,  
"Loki. Please don't do that. If keeping yourself quiet means biting down so hard you draw blood, then I'll have to stop." 

"Thor! No, please don't! I need this!"  
Loki pleaded. Thor reasoned, 

"Then don't bite down so hard. I don't want to see you harmed, especially in my own hands." 

"I won't do it any more, I promise." 

"Good," Thor said, running his one hand through Loki's jet black hair. He picked up the pace a little, it was slow and steady, but enough to draw a good amount of pleasure. Loki leaned into his touch, nuzzling his head against his hand. Thor leaned in close and planted a small kiss on Loki's forehead. Sweet and comforting. Then Loki turned to look straight at Thor. He said, 

"oh- come on- you could do- ugh- a lot better than that." 

Thor smiled devilishly and leaned down to kiss Loki on the lips. He picked up the pace and went faster as he inserted his tongue into Loki's mouth, brushing against his tongue and feeling his way around every little warm spot and every nook and cranny. 

Loki moaned into the kiss, obviously enjoying it very much. He brushed back with his own tongue, swirling around Thor's in their own little dance. Thor pulled back, and laughed a little in approval, Loki panting and trying to hold back moans. 

Thor went a bit faster, now at a considerable pace, not too fast, but very nice indeed. He was hitting Loki's prostate in a consistent rhythm that Loki just loved, and he showed it, clawing at the sheets and moaning even more. Thor said,  
"Ngh- Loki, tell me if I'm going- too fast." 

Loki laughed a little and replied,  
"oh gods no, this is, agh- perfect..." 

Thor went even faster, now at paramount speed and rhythm, Loki panting even harder as Thor thrust inside of him, even harder than before, yet staying in his delicate boundaries. Loki was whimpering and panting and moaning even louder, saying things like, 'oh yes,' 'oh gods,' 'gods yes,' 'more,' 'please,' and those among some others. Thor reached his hand down and grasped Loki's length, beginning to stroke it, nice and fast. After that, Loki just let go, spouting phrases in Asgardian, scratching and clawing at the sheets, and moaning loudly, he completely gave up on holding it all in and let out his pleasure in words and movements, throwing his head back and opening his mouth wide for long- drawn out moans. All of this was driving Thor crazy, the panting, the moaning, the clawing, it just made his thrusts even more ragged and his strokes more rapid and hard. 

Soon Loki was practically screaming, until he finally said,  
"AGH- Ah, Aah, Thor- THOR, AAh, I'm- I'M- C-COMING- OH- AAH- THOR- OH, Gods! AAh!" 

He screamed out as he shot his seed, spilling all over Thor's hand and their stomachs, clenching around Thor's length, making him come as well. He buried himself deep inside Loki as he groaned and spilled his seed in him, the warm, sticky substance filling Loki. He slowed to a stop, and pulled out, rolling to the side and staring at the ceiling. Loki was panting and gulping down air, his own come painting his stomach and Thor's spend deep inside him. He closed his eyes, and said,  
"thank you- brother..." 

As he cleaned up with his magic. There they were. Laying there together. Thor moved closer to Loki and held him in his arms, pulling the blankets over them, Loki still breathing hard. Thor nuzzled his head into Loki's neck, kissing him and holding him close. Soon, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Carrying their euphoric bliss into their dreams.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"Ooh! I knew it! I knew you two were in love!" 

Thor and Loki jolted awake, quickly sitting up in bed and yelping, looking to see who it was. Sif stood at Thor's bedside, smiling at the two with her arms crossed.  
"Wake up, lover boys! You wouldn't want to get caught, now would you?" 

Thor yelled, "Sif! I didn't give you access to my bedchambers!" Loki was just sitting there, blushing. He had been caught sleeping with Thor. By SIF. He was so dead. She said,  
"so, did you two have fun? From the level of blushing on Loki's face, I'm guessing you did." 

"Sif!" Loki shouted, very obviously embarrassed. 

"Sif, if you tell our father I swear to you I'll-" 

"you'll what, get me booted from Asgard? Like you could. And don't worry. I'm not gonna tell. And you're lucky they sent me up to check on you two. You're late for breakfast." 

"What?!" Loki got up, scrambling to put his robe on, and Thor was angrily glaring at Sif. The two would have to learn to wake up on time if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. And learn how to lock a door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! Please leave a comment with praise (not like I'm gonna get any) or constructive criticism below. Thanks! Also leave kudos if you like it, that would do WONDERS for my self esteem. Thank you so much!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


End file.
